


The Devil and Kenneth Hutchinson

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Starsky lies in his coma, Hutch has strange dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil and Kenneth Hutchinson

**The Devil and Kenneth Hutchinson**

"Why this is hell, nor am I out of it. Think'st thou that I, who saw the face of God and tasted the eternal joy of heaven, am not tormented with ten thousand hells in being deprived of everlasting bliss?"

Mephastophilis in

Dr. Faustus

Christopher Marlowe

 

**The Harrowing of Hutch: The First Day**

They told him Starsky wouldn't live. He gave up hope in mute despair, sat and stared at the silent, motionless body.

After the capture in the hospital parking lot, and the arrest of Jenny Brown, after the mad dash to reach Starsky's side before the end that, this time, didn't come, Captain Dobey finally insisted that Huggy take him home, make him eat, and make him sleep.

He never expected to sleep. But sheer exhaustion and emotional drain took its toll. His sleep was broken and restless.

He dreamed:

_A shadowy man came and took him by the hand, and led him through the night to stand by Starsky's side. There he saw the golden cord that tied them together._

_"He's going to die, you know" the shadowed stranger said. "If he dies while you're tied to him, you'll die too. I can cut that tie for you. All you have to say is yes."_

_But Hutch turned away, because following Starsky into death seemed then to be no bad thing._

_The stranger seemed to sense his feelings, for he laughed._

_"Come now, Mr. Hutchinson. Surely the world holds more promise, more temptations for you than that? Look, look what I can offer you."_

_And Hutch saw a parade of women, enough to tempt a priest, or make a monk deny his vows. Blond and elegant, like Gillian, like Jeanie, like Abby, like Kira. Tall and slender, with their eyes promising sweet delights and their lips whispering sweet obscenities._

_"They can all be yours" the stranger told him._

_But Hutch couldn't see their honeyed mouths, or their lascivious eyes, he was lost in the memory of brunet curls, and a crooked smile._

_Then the stranger showed him a desk marked "Captain Hutchinson" and he saw he could run things like they ought to run._

" _Think what you could do, Mr. Hutchinson. You could make the world much better, more than a simple detective could ever hope to do. Let me cut the tie, and this, and more, is yours."_

_But Hutch watched himself and saw only the empty place by his side._

_In grief and sorrow, Hutch said "No."_

 

**The Harrowing of Hutch: The Second Day**

By the evening he'd seen the lawyer, learned the name James Gunther."

Still Starsky lay unmoving. "Even if he lives, he may never leave the coma" the doctors warned.

Once more Huggy led him home and pushed him into bed.

Hutch dreamed:

_This time the shadowed figure led him to a high place and showed him all of Gunther's empire on the Earth._

" _That's what you're up against, Mr. Hutchinson. Alone, you can't fight that. And your partner can not help you. He'll never leave that coma, even if he lives. You can't tend him while you hunt for Gunther."_

_The stranger's voice was honey sweet. "Let me cut the tie. His mother will take care of him. You don't want a mindless, drooling vegetable. Let me cut the tie, and together we'll hunt Gunther to all the corners of the earth."_

_Hutch shook his head. "In life or death, no matter his condition, my job is to keep him."_

" _You'll let Gunther free because you can't let go?" The stranger laughed "You know you want revenge. I'll give it to you. Just let me cut the tie."_

_In anguish and despair, Hutch said "No."_

 

**The Harrowing of Hutch: The Third Day**

He sat in intensive care, mind blank, eyes blind, exhausted though it was only morning.

A nurse came to him, saying "We're moving him to a private room. Go wait, we'll call you when he's settled."

He sat numbly on a chair, the restless tossing and dark dreams of night time pushing him to sleep.

He dreamed:

_The shadowed stranger came to him again, seeming humbled this time._

" _Mr. Hutchinson, I'm awed by your devotion. More than awed, I'm moved, and that doesn't happen often, of that I can assure you. I'm so moved that I'll make you this offer. I'll heal him for you. Healthy, strong, no coma. Just as he was before."_

_Hutch turned his haunted eyes up to the stranger._

" _What's the catch?"_

" _Let go. Let me cut the tie and let him go his own way."_

_Hutch was silent._

" _Such selfishness, Mr. Hutchinson. You would rather see him die, or as a vegetable for life than let him go? True, you might not see him after, but you would always know that he was somewhere out there in the world, alive and well. And all because of you."_

_Hutch still stood silent, staring._

" _Love him enough to set him free. It's the best thing for him."_

_Hutch mulled it over in his mind. What would Starsky lose? A partner who, this past year, had been no friend, and barely even been a partner. Who'd hurt him, mocked him, then slept with his girlfriend._

_The stranger watched emotions flicker on his face. "That's right. He'd be better off without you. You have to think what's best for him."_

_Hutch wavered, and he drew his breath to speak._

_Then another voice came to him, like a stray thought in his head. "But what would he want? Shouldn't that count too?"_

_And Hutch remembered. Starsky drew his gun to cover Hutch instead of dropping down. Starsky gave up his badge to stay partners still with Hutch. Starsky shot Bellemy, giving up his chance to find what poison filled his veins. Starsky gave up everything to keep from breaking faith._

_Still the stranger whispered. "Only I can save him, if you'll let me. The only way for him to live is let me cut the tie."_

_Resignation filled him, and he let his partner go. Hutch turned from the stranger, and said "No."_

That day, against all medical prediction, Starsky woke and smiled at Hutch, still tied to his partner.

That night Hutch's sleep was solid, sweet and dreamless.

 


End file.
